calradia_at_war_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Prince Mikhael of Rivacheg
Grand Prince Mikhael of Rivacheg(1221-) Mikhaels rise to power is one of the most unbeliavable, unlikely and amazing in all of Calradia. Mikhael was born to the blacksmith of Rivacheg in 1199 AD, When he was 17 his father was killed by sea raiders and Mikhael took over his fathers forge, becoming the blacksmith of Rivacheg .4 years later He was present during Werchegs raid on the city and was among the defenders. Shortly after this, word came that the Grand Prince and his heir had gone missing and were presumed to have been killed by the Jummish. After this news, the city was in a panic, Mikhael had always been headstrong, and in a moment of ambition, or as some would say blatant stupitidy he took some Silver and valuable goods from his forge and bribed some guards in the Palace and declared him self the new Prince of Rivacheg, taking the scepter for himself. Shortly after this, Foka of Udiniad came to find the city still in a mass of confusion, and to his suprise, a new Prince. To everyones astonishment whether out of duty,or not wanting bloodshed, He swore his alligence to the young Prince, giving him much needed legitamacy. Mikhaels quickly set about to rebuilding and from there strengthening the walls of Rivacheg, using the coin Wercheg paid for the truce. With this being done he moved on to dealing with the Jummish Raiders in Rivacheg, figthing them in a 6 month Campaign, almost completely destroying them. In order to prevent their return, using the remaining funds from Wercheg he set to buidling 4 warships to patrol the coasts. A year passed and Mikhael kept himself busy,renewing his alliance with Tihr, and attending Absolons meeting to discuss the rules of war in Dhirim, more out of curiousity than anything else. When he returned from this trip he learned of Curaws defeat at Lake Vadim to the Blue Horde. Chief Ruslan of the Khuzacks came shortly after, asking for a place to live. Mikhael orginized a loose vassalship with the Khuzacks, giving them Sharpeste as a place to live, in exchange for Ruslans horseman in times of war. He also married the daughter of the new Boyar of Reyvaddin, Boyar Ignaity, securing an alliance between the 2 to curb Curaw, which Mikhael saw as a threat. Curaw, eager for revenge against the horseman formed a Coalition of Vaegirs, with the intent to liberate Khudan, Mikhael agreed to join the Coalition despite the mutual dislike between the 2 nations. The Coalition pushed the Khergits out without any bloodshed, and in exchange for Rivachegs help, Jeribe Castle and the village of Mazen were restored to Rivacheg. Mikhael ever the oppurtunist saw an oppurtunity to gain even more territory, and so he, along with Chief Ruslan marched on the remnants of the blue horde, the desolate and isolated Nelag castle, Nelag was taken after a short and brief fight and Mikhael granted it to Gavrill Yegorovich, a man that has served Rivacheg all his life, he gave Chief Ruslan the right to settle the village of Hanun. Current Location: Rivacheg Millitary: 800 men from his own lands, Plus men from his vassals, Foka of Udiniad, Boyar Gavrill Yegorvorich of Nelag, Matevi of Mazen, and loosely Chief Ruslan Navy:4 Warships Allies: Tihr, Reyvaddin, Loose alliance with the Calradics Khuzack-Rivachen agreement: The Vassalship of the Khuzacks is a unique one. Chief Ruslan owns the villages of Usulun and Shulus completely, but they are also settled and control the Rivachen villages of Hanun and Shapeste. The Khuzacks are free to end their vassalship at any times, but must return Shapeste and Hanun to Rivacheg. Category:Vaegirs Category:Rulers Category:Main Characters